


A Dance at the Castle

by sugar_star



Series: Heat Haze Days and Everything Inbetween [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Verse, it's like a pseudo crossover, polyamory mentions, the boys go on a date!, this is super domestic, yuri on ice refs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_star/pseuds/sugar_star
Summary: Yurichiro never wanted to go on dates, he hated having to put on an act when they went out, but when he came home, asking if they could all go out this weekend, it was safe to say Akaashi was more than surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff and nothing more, Akaashi is such a baby

Akaashi was more than baffled when Aikosawa offered to take them all on a date. If there was anything he surely knew about his white haired boyfriend, it was that he didn't particularly enjoy dates, and he never offered suggestions for them. It was part of the Yurichiro the public didn't know.

Out in the public eye, Yurichiro was a fairly successful dance, he modeled for a few magazines, sometimes joined Oikawa for his sports or fashion shoots. They didn't do the omega centric magazines after what had happened some time ago, their executive producer assaulting the tallest omega out of the three while he was walking home. It was something none of them forgot, and part of the reason Akaashi stopped modeling altogether. He didn't want Aikosawa to get hurt again because his agency had no hiring standards. But Yurichiro was a confident guy when he met with anyone, he was composed during interviews, he even looked like he enjoyed them from time to time. Anyone outside of their pack would never see what they saw.

The Yurichiro at home usually stayed fairly quiet. He liked to wrap himself in blankets that smelled like his three boyfriends. He never left his room without some sort of clothing on, claiming he felt indecent parading around naked even if they been together for years. He also hated going on dates. It meant he had to go in public and smile at strangers that might approach them. It meant leaving the condo, leaving their relationship at the door. It was hard to balance, sure, but he only ever worried about them. What if one of Oikawa's more strict agencies saw him getting cozy with Ushijima? Akaashi had a lot of employers as a musician, some of them were _very_ homophobic, even though he was a presented omega. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to lose his job because they got caught holding hands somewhere and someone spotted them.

They had told him numerous times it was okay, but Yurichiro only wanted the best for them. Even if he was over-reacting. It had been about a year since they had gone on a date.

So when Aikosawa came home from dance practice beaming ear-to-ear, what looked like a flyer clutched to his chest, and announced that he wanted to go on a date the coming weekend, he had successfully grabbed the attention of his two omega and alpha boyfriends. He had looked so excited, gathering them around their coffee table in the living area. Akaashi had wiggled his way under the taller's arm as he sat and set down the flyer. It was simple, the text at the top reading "Ice Castle Hasetsu" in a soft blue, there were little advertisements for a hot spring nearby as well, but it was mainly ignored when Akaashi's eyes wandered down to the pictures. It was an ice skating rink. A fair sized one at that, apparently a well known ice skater had trained there before going into a competition.

Yurichiro was pulling at his sleeves, a tick he had when he was nervous about something. Oikawa gave Ushijima a look, then looked over at Akaashi who was still nestled under the tall omega's arm. He returned the glance before running a hand over slowly over Yurichiro's back, the other lacing into the fingers of the hand loosely draped around his waist. It worked, like always, and Akaashi leaned his head against Yurichiro's shoulder.

"Aiko, you do know we have no idea how to ice skate, right?" Tooru was chewing his lip, hoping Aikosawa wouldn't immediately deflate.

Thankfully, he only nodded. "I know... it's just that, well... I was hoping I could teach you guys!"

There was a shared look of surprise between the other males. Akaashi started to feel the omega wilt. He gave his hand a firm squeeze as Ushijima cleared his throat to speak. "I think it's a nice idea. Aikosawa can show us, but when did you learn to skate?"

"Oh! Ms. Miyagi made me skate when I was little, she said it would help with my dance coordination. I learned to figure skate in America, before I went on to volleyball." The smile on the omega's lips was sheepish, his free hand rubbing at his neck. "It's been a while since I've done any, but this place is open this weekend! I-I thought it was be fun to just go check it out, and there's a hot spring maybe twenty minutes out that has amazing katsudon I've heard."

There was another shared look, and this time Akaashi decided to speak. "We'll go this weekend then."

\-----------

The young woman at the ice rink was ecstatic when the four of them had walked in. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her brown eyes were large and made her look years younger than she was. She was bouncing around excitedly, handing them their skates and leading them to the quite large rink. She left a radio on the floor just outside the ice, in case they wanted to have some music to listen to while they skated. She was very nice, Akaashi noted. Yurichiro looked happy to talk with her, too, about the man who had trained here before. Apparently the omega was very into the competitive skating scene. Akaashi found it endearing.

It didn't really take much to get Oikawa and Ushijima onto the ice. Oikawa was excited, as usual, and had pulled the alpha of the group out with him as they promptly tumbled to the ice. The laughter coming from Yurichiro was light and something Akaashi certainly didn't hear much of anymore. He was standing just outside the rink as Yurichiro helped the pile of limbs separate and steady themselves, waiting quietly. He hadn't so much as _looked_ at an ice rink in person, let alone tried on skates and walked onto ice. So he resigned to standing aside until Yurichiro was done with the others.

When the white haired omega turned toward him, Keiji felt his heart leap into his throat. The look in Aikosawa's eyes was one he had only seen a few times during their time together. Once, when they first met and Aikosawa had playfully hoisted him into his arms as if he weighed nothing less than a baby. When Keiji confessed his feelings to him and Tooru, and Aikosawa had given him that tightest embrace and one of the satisfying nights he'd ever had. When Aikosawa first heard him play the violin at their pack's bar. The look of happiness, joy. Love. It was overflowing just through his eyes, the smile on his lips something Akaashi thought was reserved for nights when he came home late and Oikawa was already asleep so that he wouldn't see. It made his cheeks heat under it and its sincerity.

"'Kaashi, are you ready?"

The shorter omega nodded slowly, bracing his hands on the barrier around the rink as he stepped unsurely toward the ice. Yurichiro's arm was held out, which he grabbed onto as soon as he ran out of barrier to grasp at. The chuckle thrown his way made his cheeks warmer. He took slowly, unsteady steps onto the ice, not wanting to fall like Oikawa and Ushijima were still doing on the other side of the rink. Akaashi felt like a small child learning to walk, trying to figure out how his legs were supposed to move him forward. Once he got the hang of it, he felt himself smile. It was like floating, gliding around on the ice as if it weren't even there. Yurichiro moved the hand that had been resting on his lower back, the hand laced in Akaashi's pulling away just slowly enough so that the male could glide about on his own. It was scary, but he felt like he could manage to at least stay upright.

Yurichiro easily glided away toward the side of the rink again, Akaashi's eyes following his every move. He had watched a few of Aiko's dance competitions, the sway of his hips definitely mirrored in his skating. He felt eyes on him as he raked his own over the other omega, ignoring the snicker coming from Oikawa he could hear. Akaashi often got caught up staring at his boyfriends, but he couldn't help himself most of the time. The way Yurichiro's hair cascaded down his back, over his shoulder,his fingers moving to push it out of the way and behind his ear. The shirt he had on didn't help, it was far too tight, the sleeves barely covered his shoulders, the slacks he had on weren't much better, but they tapered at the leg, not that Akaashi was really looking at his legs when the male squatted down to fiddle with the radio of attendant given them. Akaashi's eyes followed every moment of muscle, and had to tear them away when Yurichiro rose to skate back over to him.

There was a slow beat building on the radio, it sounded like classical music. Another smile crossed Yurichiro's lips as he stopped in front of Akaashi. He held out a hand, swept the other behind his back, one foot poised in front of the other. The omega bowed, looking up at Akaashi through his lashes as a slow violin sounded from the radio. "May I have this dance, Keiji?"

His heart fluttered, actually fluttered, and refused to settle as his hand slowly raised to rest against Yurichiro's open palm. It stuttered to a halt as the taller stood to full height, pulled him closer, a hand finding it's way to rest on his lower back again. The hand Akaashi had rested his in had closed around his, and was held gently to the side. He didn't know what to do with his free hand, so he set it on Yurichiro shoulder. That seemed to be good enough for the male, because he gave him a gentle smile before moving.

They started out slow, Yurichiro moving for the both of them. They moved from side to side in time with the music. A piano joined the violin slowly, the music building but still soft. Akaashi was staring anywhere but at Yurichiro, his face still red, but he allowed himself a smile. This was nice, different from the usual things they did. It reminded him of when he had gone to a dance competition after telling Oikawa and Yurichiro that he was going to purse the musical arts. They had been so happy for him, and when Yurichiro had to go away for the competition, he had missed Akaashi first concert. It bothered him that his boyfriend couldn't be there, Oikawa had gone with Kenma and had given him the most reassuring praise. But it hadn't been the same. They'd gone home, Oikawa turning the tv on as soon as he could. The dance competition was being broadcast soon after they arrived, they promised Aiko they'd watch for him.

At the time, Akaashi was sort of bitter, but had sat down with Oikawa nonetheless to watch. When he came on, the two omegas were enamoured. The outfits were so bright and extravagant, but Aikosawa's had been less flashy, more refined, and both agreed it was lovely one him. But it was when the music started that Akaashi felt horrible about feeling so bitter. He had only briefly told Yurichiro he played the violin, but the song that started as Yurichiro took the stage, as he danced, was entirely a violin piece. And his boyfriend looked so captured by it as he danced to every tone, whenever pitched, he'd put his whole body into the motions. When it faded, he'd slow, the expression he wore would soften. Akaashi had leaned toward the screen, watching every move as if he were watching the violin bow itself dance across the strings. It was like he had been stuck in time.

It was the same now, except Akaashi was with him this time. They were gliding together, moving as if they were part of the song playing. Yurichiro had moved away just enough to give Akaashi a little twirl, but Akaashi took that brief second to stare up into his clear blue eyes and find a look he's never seen before. It was like the smile he gave only him when the were alone, mixed with the look the first time they meet, and Akaashi found himself wanting to drown in the look. It was whole-hearted, pure, and Akaashi almost felt unworthy. He was twirled once more, then brought back. He rested his head against his boyfriend's chest as they slid along. There were no frills to this, just them. He almost forgot Oikawa and Ushijima were with them.

When the song slowed to a stop, Akaashi was reluctant to let go. He wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. He'd never say it, but he liked when it was just him and Aiko. There wasn't any need for conversation, they could just sit side-by-side and relax, enjoy the company. They didn't get to do that much, Akaashi traveled a lot when he got a job, Yurichiro didn't have many competitions anymore, but he was trying to go back to school and balance two jobs that sometimes left him coming home with the rising sun. So having this time together was nice. It felt almost heartbreaking that it had to end so soon. They separated, and just as Akaashi was about to make his way over to the side of the rink, Yurichiro held his hand steadfast in his own. Akaashi turned, and felt himself be tugged back.

There were lips pressed to his, slow and soft. Arm wound around his waist, pulling him flush to the taller's chest. Akaashi leaned into the kiss, trying not to seem too eager. His heart was beating in his ears. There was a small moment where he felt like melting, giving himself to the kiss and falling into whatever Yurichiro would lead him to, and he had to choke back the little whine in his throat when the taller omega pulled away. The smile he got, though, was enough.

They went out to the hot springs after paying for their time. Oikawa whined the whole way there, about having wanted to dance with Aiko too. Aikosawa didn't say anything about it, but he gave Akaashi a glance from the driver's seat that made his smile out the window. He'd look forward to coming to the Ice Castle again, if he'd get to keep those dances with his prince to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself with the yoi references, I love yoi so much,,,
> 
> also the katsudon was very good, Oikawa ate the most,,


End file.
